


Botched

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Botched Potion, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Underage Pregnancy, Underage Sex, WTF, Warning!, What exactly was thrown in it anyway to achive that?, You have been warned!, don't like underage don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Always wanted to do a botched Potion that leaves Harry pregnant story. Beware Underage Pregnancy and sex, don’t like don’t read. Beware multi-partners and potion induced sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> don't own anything but the fic and anything original

This time, Snape couldn’t even blame the Potter Brat, The potion had been actually perfect till one of his slytherin’s threw something into the thirteen year old’s potion.

 

Que explosion with Potter at its centre.

 

It was then that the world went black.

 

OoOoO

 

Harry burned, burned hot and he throbbed. He knew this was the result of the sabotaged potion, but he was beyond caring. He moaned and pulled off his clothing that were too tight and restrictive, looking around he saw the female students unconscious.

 

All the males were awake with flushed skin and glazed eyes, as he watched they pulled there clothing off, there masts hardening and glistening with pre-cum.

 

He moaned and there eyes went to him.

 

OoOoO

 

A part of Snape was aware of what was going on, but the potion induced insanity controlled his body.

 

He and the others claimed Potter alone and together, pumping there seed into the small teen. He didn’t even care when every magical male over fourteen in the school entered the room for there turn also, all that mattered was taking the boy and bursting his belly out with cum. Thankfully Filch and Albus were not included as the squib and headmaster were out of the castle, for what eh couldn’t remember at the moment.

 

OoOoO

 

Harry was sore beyond belief as the other males pounded deep within him, his belly was blown out insanely with cum and looked very pregnant.

 

Of course the twins were claiming him again went eh heard a spell muttered, he fell into darkness.

 

OoOoO

 

Harry woke to the quiet he soon found out was _St Mungo's_ Hospital, he no longer burned and winced at his abused behind. For a few minutes he wondered if the... event had been a dream from fumes, but the rather large cum belly fully dismissed that thought.

 

Something like this he didn’t know how to react, he’d been raped... they’d all been raped due to that potion. Worse, he’d enjoyed being taken like that... and he knew it was wrong.

A sound caught his attention and he saw a male Doctor enter, his gaze met his own confused one.

 

Something burned inside him and the Doctor gasped.

 

A minute later the doctor showed he was skilled, and not just in medicine. ‘It took three hours for the two to snap out of it, apparently the potion effect was not a one time thing.

 

“I’m sorry Mr Potter, they thought with my training and spells on me I’d be able to avoid the effect,” the man said horribly embarrassed.

 

“The Potion effect... its not going to go away is it,” Harry asked, how could he continue school if the potion effect caused every male to jump him and him t just take it like a slut.

 

“Testing shows that.. it would only fade away if you became pregnant and finally gave birth, but... we were able to turn it down so that it only effects people once unless you concentrate on them. But it will mean potions, I was on the way to give the first dose to you. Because til then anything female will just pass out near you,” The Doctor said, Harry sighed and cuddled up to the man there skin glistening from there.. exercise.

 

“But I’m a boy, men can’t get pregnant,” Harry said bewildered.

 

“Right, muggle raised. Alright, let me give you the magical bird and bees talk,” The Doctor said, at least he’d managed to get Harry to have his potion.

 

It.. was an embarrassing talk, especially when they went into creature mating.

 

“Am.. I pregnant now?” Harry asked, after all he’d had a lot of partners.

 

“I’m sorry you are Harry, and with how powerful you are we can’t abort it, and we don’t know who the other parent is yet,” the man said softly.

 

“Abort,” Harry said white faced, sure he was too young to have a baby.. but to kill one that hadn’t had a choice about being conceived. He gulped and gave a deep breath, this baby would be his family and he doubted he’d go back to his muggle family with a baby.

 

“How long are male pregnancies? And will i be going back to school?” he asked nervously.

 

“Male pregnancies are two to three months long, depending on the carrier’s magic. And yes you can go back,” the man said.

 

OoOoO

 

Two weeks later Harry was back at school, and it was awkward as he was already showing. He;d been moved it his own rooms thankfully, as the potion treatment didn’t work as well at night when he dreamed.

 

In that he was glad, he would soon be sharing this room with a baby... his baby. He had already arranged for baby supplies to be delivered and Dobby had found him a sweet Nanny house elf who’s old family had died and would love to help him.

 

Granger would have to suck it up, she wasn’t the one pregnant.

 

The other reason was that the botched Potion had set him to sexually ready and horny if there was a male over the certain age in the area.

 

His partners didn’t mind at all he had his own room, and all were curious on who’s the babies daddy would be.

 

OoOoO

 

The best Harry could describe it was that he waddled, he was only a month along in a two month pregnancy and he looked further along. It didn’t helped that he was tiny.

 

Today st Murgo’s would scan him, he was finally progressed enough t be able to see the baby’s gender and maybe father’s name from the child’s magic. Thankfully they were coming to him, as he doubted travelling from the castle was a good idea in his condition.

 

He felt pleased it was his Doctor (who he’d found out was name Jacob) was the one for his check up, Jacob would also be checking on the other males in the castle as there side effects of the potion was extreme sex drives that was pretty Harrycentric.

 

Wait.. did he have a male harem...

 

He would think on it once Jacob finished ‘treating’ him, thankfully they’d made it to his rooms before they started.

 

OoOoO

 

Jacob hummed to himself as he scanned Harry’s belly, ignoring the fact his body wanted to jump the sweaty teen in front of him.

 

He was glad that underage was a muggle thing, as for magical’s once you started puberty it was okay. It was also a relief that he wasn’t married or dating anyone, as he’d been caught in the cursed effects while at the hospital.

 

Nothing turned him on anymore, only Harry did and that was awkward as before Jacob had been bi learning more towards female.

 

“Oh....” Jacob said in surprise.

 

“Is something wrong with the baby?” Harry asked worriedly.

 

“No... its just you have three baby’s all with different fathers,” Jacob said.

 

“Who are they?” Harry asked wide eyes, his hands drifting to his large belly.

 

“There all boys, But one father is Snapes and the other babies are fathered by the Weasley twins,” Jacob said, he squished the thought of wishing one of them was his.

OoOoO

 

Severus Snape took the small body under him with glee, careful of the belly he knew carried his legacy.

 

It was hard to hate a being that carried his child and moaned so nicely as he took them.

 

Awhile later they finished and dressed, Harry looking positively glowing with only a week to go before the children arrived.

 

“I’ll see you in detention again tomorrow Mr Potter,” Snape smirked, Harry smiled and pulling his face down to kiss him on the lips careful of hsi large gravid stomach between them, a small kick pressed against where there bodied met.

 

“And if I’m very bad, will I have more detentions,” Harry purred, Snape had to resist jumping the boy again.

 

OoOoO

 

A week till about birth, Harry realized the Weasley twins had moved into his rooms, he didn’t mind as Fred and George were father’s to a baby each. They were also such gentle lovers, he’d fallen asleep exhausted many nights after they loved him senseless.

 

He knew that Ron was annoyed that the twins lived there, But Harry found sex with Ron boring and forced him to find another partner every time to satisfy himself.

 

The green eyed teen placed a hand on his chest, Jacob had warned him that he’d develop breasts just before giving birth to feed the baby’s.. and that they would go inactive once they weaned.

 

But he could really do without that new opening behind his balls, where the baby was to come out. Apparently, there was no fast way for males to give birth.

 

“Fred.. we need to stop,” Harry said suddenly.

 

“What’s wrong Harry?” Fred asked worried.

 

“My water just broke...” he said wincing, getting to the hospital wing in labour and his big belly would not be fun.

 

OoOoO

 

Somewhere after baby number three was born, Harry blacked out, it was several hours later he woke sore in places he didn’t know could even be sure. It was almost weird, he couldn’t feel that burning feeling inside, something he’d felt since that day of the botched potion.

 

Oh, even now the potion made him extremely sexually active but he for once he didn’t have the urge to jump every attractive male and the effect having them jump him.

 

“The baby’s?” Harry rasped out, Poppy quickly fed him some water.

 

“Sleeping, everything is fine. You just need more rest,” she said, gratefully Harry fell asleep.

 

OoOoO

 

All three of his children were adorable, Fred boy was the oldest followed by Snapes then George. At only a few days old there eyes were still blue, but the two oldest definitely had the Potter hair, the youngest has shade of red reminded him of Lily his mother.

 

“Fabian Hyperion Potter-Weasley,” Harry said naming Fred’s son, he looked at Snapes.

 

“Coby Eliza Potter-Snape,” He finally decided, he turned to the lone red head of the triplets.

 

“Gideon Castiel Potter-Weasley,” he said naming his third child, the Weasley children he choose due to the stories the twins had told of there uncles and he’d always liked the other names.

 

He already knew there wouldn’t be any children for a few years at least, Poppy had slapped an anti-fertlity spell on him knowing that the Potion had twisted his magic to do it like bunnies.

 

Meanwhile he had found out about the Potter properties, and getting in contact with the goblin bankers had gotten the paperwork for them. He would definitely happy that his babies meant never going to that house ever again.

 

Six months later he was at the bank and felt a burning, Lucius and Draco were also there.

 

The anti-fertility spell also failed.

 

He was a bit embarrassed he’d be having a pregnancy again, Draco was happy because he’d have a heir and Lucius would have another child as his wife couldn’t have more.

 

He sighed, if the anti-fertility spell would keep breaking he would have to find another way.

 

To the joy of his large male Harem he never would.

 

END


End file.
